


glimpses of red

by ienablu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Slurs, transactional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: Cassian stops at a room, keys it open. "If there's anything you want or need..."





	glimpses of red

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched Rogue One to get into the mood for working on A Tense Nitty-gritty fic, ended up wanting to write Jyn and Cassian banging on Yavin. It took a few turns I did not quite anticipate. (One day I'll write them having a healthy sexual relationship. Maybe.)
> 
> Thumbs up to saellys for forever being the best enabler.

"So now what?"

"There's a Imperial patrol in the sector. Flights have been grounded until we can be sure they're gone. Shouldn't be more than two hours. I'll show you to your quarters. Follow me."

"Quarters?" Jyn repeats.

"We just got you out of a prison. Figured you might want some time to yourself."

"I spent my fair share of time in solitary," Jyn murmurs.

Cassian stops at a room, keys it open. "If there's anything you want or need..."

There's something about the offer — his tone is reminiscent of when he first spoke to her. Casual, conversational, open, inviting.

And very obviously angling for something.

She stares at him. Heat floods through her as she realizes what the _something_ is. _Anything you want_. She walks into the room. A few steps in, she shoots him a look over her shoulder and then starts pulling off her vest.

There's the sound of the door closing.

Cassian's coat dropping onto the ground. 

Jyn's shirt follows, and then his hands are over her bandeau and palming her breasts. It pulls a gasp from her — it's been so long since anyone has touched her, and his hands are warm and firm. Even more so when he pushes her bandeau down. His thumbs circle around her nipples, and Jyn whimpers, nearly coming just from that. 

His lips brush against the skin of her shoulder, and then he mouths at her neck in a way that is very obviously not a kiss. 

It stirs a curiosity in her, along with the continuing arousal. "How does this work?"

"How does what work?" he asks, voice rough and low.

She places her hand over his, and drags it down between her legs. He squeezes, and Jyn gives another moan. Rolls down against his hand. "Is this part of your assignment, fucking the intel to keep them happy, or do these operate on a volunteer basis?"

Cassian skims a fingernail along the curve of her breast. "Whichever makes you happier."

She turns on her heel and pulls him into a kiss, because this, _this_ — the small noise of surprise he makes — is what she needs to make her happy. They have her records and they know too much about her, and she is defenseless in her own lack of knowledge about them. Cassian's mouth is warm against hers, and she bites his bottom lip, seeking another noise of surprise, any vague chance to one up him. 

They push and shove their way to the bed, an inelegant shuffle before she lands on her back. Her vision whites out. She doesn't think she's ever been on something so soft before. Her breathing catches, and she closes her eyes, losing herself to the comfort. 

Cassian helps her lose her shoes. 

By the time Jyn opens her eyes again, Cassian is drawing her trousers down her hips. Between the comfort of the bed and the look of purpose in Cassian's eyes, she is completely slick as his fingers slide past her underwear and stretch into her.

Her eyes flutter closed. It's been a long while since she's had anyone's hands on her like this, and her body is tingling with pleasure.

When she opens her eyes again, Cassian is gazing down at her, eyes dark. There's no flicker of heat or passion, only a detached assessment. 

Before Jyn can manage to frown, his fingers speed up. She makes a desperate noise she's never made before. He knows how to read people, knows how to pleasure them, but Jyn isn't going to let it be that easy for him. She reaches down and cups Cassian through his trousers.

His pace doesn't falter, but there is a short intake of breath.

It's enough for Jyn. He's still fully clothed, shirt and trousers and boots, and Jyn makes quick work of his belt buckle. She takes him in hand and strokes him rough and quick.

He doesn't miss a beat, drawing back to pull her underwear and trousers past her knees, and then positioning himself between her knees. It's a smooth slide in, and then he's matching his pace from earlier.

She wraps one arm around his back, the other around his neck, pulling him in even closer to her. His body presses down against her, the fabric of his shirt dragging against her skin. Everything about this is smooth and easy and practiced, and Jyn asks, "How often do you whore yourself for the Rebellion?"

He bristles, his muscles tightening under her fingers. His thrusts come rougher. He mouths at her neck. His voice rumbles against her skin as he asks, "How often do you whore yourself to stay safe from the Empire?"

She tenses, her muscles clenching, and she clenching tighter around him. It drags a moan out of her at his next thrust. Another harsher thrust, another ragged moan. Then her mouth is against his shoulder, keeping herself for snarling out a fuck you. She is not letting him win. 

She runs her hands under his shirt, wanting Cassian as bare as she is. His shirt bunches around his shoulders, and he pulls back to pull it off entirely. Jyn takes a moment to appreciate all the sculpted muscle of his body. He's gorgeous and he's good in the sack, and in any other instance, under any other circumstances, she would be glad for it.

His warmth returns to press against her, one forearm bracing him against the bed, his hand skimming up and down her side. Her bandeau is still on, bunched up under her breasts, but his deft fingers move around it, his thumb stroking under the material.

Jyn reaches up to cup either sides of his face and pulls him into a kiss. It's an angry clash of teeth more than anything else, and the heat of his mouth sends heat through her body. There was no hitch of surprise, but she can't be angry about it as his tongue slides against hers. She opens her mouth wider, and pulls him in even closer.

His breathing is ragged as he pulls back. He bends his head to nip lightly at her neck, then laves his tongue over the skin. "This doesn't mean anything," he says against her throat. "Just let go."

She bucks up against him in reply.

His hand curves around her ass, pulling her in flush against him on the next thrust.

She spreads her legs as wide as she can with her trousers still tangled around her ankles. He's still flush against her, just rocking up further into her in shallow thrusts. Her breathing comes faster and faster. She wraps his hands around his back and her nails dig into his skin deeper and deeper as she feels it building and building—

Her vision whites out and she gasps, pleasure rocking through her body. Every muscle tenses for a long few seconds, scarcely breathing, feeling nothing but the white-hot pleasure.

The moment passes, and she melts back onto the bed, her senses slowly coming back to her.

It allows her to realize Cassian is still on top of her, his hands are on her hips, and he's still moving slowly inside her.

The over-stimulation is almost painful, and she nearly cries out at his next thrust. Instead, she clenches around him, tightly as she can, and she slides herself further along him.

His hips stutter against hers and still, his eyes fluttering closed for a second.

He has very dark eyelashes.

Another wave of arousal goes through her, and Jyn slowly working herself on him. He swallows before he opens his eyes and starts thrusting into her again. It's rougher than it had been earlier, faster and frantic. 

She tangles her hands in his hair — feather soft — and keeps his head tilted towards hers. Stares up at him. 

He matches her stare for a long few seconds, and then he goes taut against her, coming with one final thrust.

It takes her to the edge again, hitting her harder than the first. Pleasure tingles over every inch of skin, amplifying the softness of the bed, the heat of Cassian's skin and the humidity of the Yavin air.

Cassian pulls out in a long, slow movement.

Jyn's still breathing heavily as he pulls back to sit on the end of the bed. She stares at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

He tucks himself back into his trousers. He picks up his shirt and pulls it on. He takes his coat from the ground and leaves without a word.

Jyn lets out a long sigh. Slowly, she gets redressed.

Quarter of an hour later, a Rebel arrives to escort her to the hangar.


End file.
